


Cancun

by Defnotmeyo



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defnotmeyo/pseuds/Defnotmeyo
Summary: WTFMulder inspired this little piece of fluff...  Well.  I won't lie.  It's not fluff but I thought it was funny.





	Cancun

**Author's Note:**

> Stereotypical, trope-y, shitpost. It's not my best work, but I laugh every time I read it.

She just couldn’t believe it. 

She sighed as she held the white lace dress and veil up in front of the mirror and smiled, as if out of a dream. 

Finally. 

Her and Fox. 

Together. 

Forever in front of God and her Mother and Skinner. 

And well, Maggie and Walter had been making side eyes at each other anyway. It was perfect, here in Cancun. 

There was a knock and Scully gasped as she saw his dark head poke through the open door behind her from the mirror. “Fox! You’re not supposed to see the-“

“Oh, I know, I know, baby, I just wanted to let you know that Bill and I are going to go jet-skiing, if you wanted to join us.”

She smiled indulgently. “I’ll be down in a minute, sweetie.”

When she left the room, Maggie was standing outside. “I’m so happy for you honey. I knew you and Fox would eventually come around. I’m only sorry that William is of drinking age.”

Scully smiled gently at her mother. “If I’d married him when you wanted me too, Mom, our first children would be 30 by now!”

The women cackled down the stairs towards the beach. 

Bill and Mulder had reached an uneasy, then easy truce. If Scully didn’t know Mulder was straight, she would practically think they were fucking. It made her laugh with joy.

Maggie watched her two sons as they boarded the jetskis and sat out, William indulgently humoring his three little red-haired sisters, making sand castles. 

Then Maggie began to scream… as they all did.

Who knew jet skis could flip like that? Who knew jet skis could fly over each other and sever limbs? Heads? 

Will ran into the ocean to save his father but before he knew it, the riptide carried him out. He was never found. All that was left of the sea that day was red. Not the gentle titian of the Scully clan’s hair. The deep maroon of blood in water.


End file.
